


Is that the Best you can Do?

by woopsforgotadam



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 19:04:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3499484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woopsforgotadam/pseuds/woopsforgotadam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of all the languages and words in the world and of all the greetings, the soulmak on her left wrist  had the most simple greeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is that the Best you can Do?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trash and this was inspired by another fic that escapes me atm.

Of all the languages and words in the world  _and_ of all the greetings, the soulmak on her left wrist  had the most simple greeting. The soulmark in question was on her left wrist; a written warning .  It was a simple warning, actually, containing one word.

    _Hi._

   That was her soulmark. Sherry Blendy, an accomplished engineer, had lived her life waiting for her simple soulmate. The one with the word 'Hey'. At a young age, she decided to introduce herself to everyone with wit. It was her revenge. This also  lead her to her platonic soulmate, Sting Eucliffe. This soulmate was much easier to find. His words wrapped around her other wrist.

‘ **I always wondered what I got myself into** ’.

   (She had greeted him with: "I’m Sherry and if you don’t move two centimeters away, the laser will cut off those spiked blond locks you seem to gel up")

   (Apparently; this lead him to gelling up his hair since high school. And she was working on an experimental laser in her second year of University)

   It is  important to note that Sherry made sure to leave  quite the impression on everyone; it has helped her narrow down who she could be bothered with all her life. If they took offense to any greeting, she internally rolled her eyes. If they laughed it off or responded with the same amount of wit, she put a check mark for them in her book. If she didn't use wit in her greetings, her bright pink (and natural, mind you) hair singles her out. She needed that advantage with a soulmark with 'Hi'.

   (By the time Sting had found Sherry; he was already with his romantic partner, which is good because Sherry and Sting were better off friends.)

   

   Gray Fullbuster was an interesting person. That was her being nice, because almost every time he spoke Sherry wanted to roll her eyes. No doubt he had some talent, yet, outside of engineering ,he lacked greatly in basic social queues. The first time he met her he said;

   “Hey, you have an unnatural natural hair color. Runs in my family, my older cousin Lyon has white hair. Along with my aunt and grandfather.”

   Needless to say, she was cross with him.

   (“My name is Sherry and you have droopy eyes and horrid manners.”)

   Still, the fact that he seemed pretty excited about his Older Cousin Lyon with Unnaturally Natural White Hair made Sherry smile. He seemed much more open about his cousin, who what she now guessed, was more like a brother to him. It was a bit unsettling, some of the stories, it seemed his entire family dynamic was strange, but it was endearing. It was a privilege to have that, for all she herself had was dead people and an adopted older brother Jura who was the world to her.

“You know Sherry, we've known each other for six months,” Gray did have a way of greeting people. “I’ll show you mine if you show me yours?”

Knowing him as she did, Sherry didn’t see anything weird about that. She sighed, taking off her bracelets, “I’m only waiting for Mr. or Ms. Original. Then, I punch them.” His eyes scanned her right wrist, Sting’s, and then wandered over to her left one, which made him laugh. She had prepared for this and with her amazing amount of grace, waited for him to calm down. His eyes were filled with some sort of secret amusement and promptly with no preamble, he stripped off his shirt.

On his chest in delicate handwriting that screamed politeness was,  _‘Sorry for falling on you, I’ve had a bad week and I promise I don’t do this all the time._ ’ wrapped around to his side right under his arm. On his stomach was ‘Get out of the way, Brat’ in a script that was somehow familiar. He surprised her with a third one that claimed, ‘You’re Lucy’s soulmate, and as the protective older brother, I’m here to warn you: she has a terrible temper.’

“You have three soulmates,” she observed, looking back at his face, “And all on your chest.”

Gray merely smirked and turned around, showing her his back, and sure enough there was yet another one, ‘You’re good looking enough. We can share Lucy.’

“It seems this Lucy leads you too the others,” Sherry moved to sit in the chair at her desk, arranging her bracelets back on her wrist as Gray put his shirt back on. The man laughed a bit and went back to look at the blueprints on the big table in the middle of the room.

“I’ve only found the one who called me a Brat. It’s actually my first memory. That one is my older cousin, Lyon. His words are ‘I’m not a Brat!’. It was the first time I met my aunt, she lived in Joya for a while before she came back here in Fiore.”

As she listened, Sherry sipped her coffee, a fond smile on her face. Some people had theorized that only your soulmates could really make you happy, but Gray did that well enough. Loathe she was to admit that fact, but he did. As Sherry opened her mouth to respond, the door opened and a familiar blond head made it’s appearance.

“Yo Sherry, Gray,” Sting greeted making his way in with two giant brown bags, “I got lunch and I’m ready to science.”

Sherry groaned at him, “Don’t talk like that, Sting. You sound even more like an idiot,”

“Ah, but Sherry, I’m your idiot. And Rogue’s. And Yukino’s. Speaking of the tall, dark and mysterious, he met his third soulmate. Some chick named Minerva.”

“Minerva?” It was Gray who spoke, raising an eyebrow at Sting, “Minerva  _Orland_?”

“Yeah, I think, why?”

“I know her. Her dad is a massive asshole, but I don’t know the full story. She’s a soulmate of my cousin.”

Sherry laughed at this, getting up to obtain her lunch, “It sure is a small world, then.” Sting nodded in agreement with her, taking out his own lunch and moving towards his desk in the massive lab. Both of them missed Gray’s small shake of his head and his all too knowing smile. The three ate, debated over their next plan of action for their project, and then began to work.

 

Sherry and Sting shared a glance at each other before both watching Gray practically run out of the lab, apparently his cousin just got to town. He’s been talking about it for the last month, and frankly, the other two had gotten sick of hearing out.

“We’re finally getting some quiet,” Sting commented once the third engineer was gone. Sherry nodded, pulling her hair back into a ponytail.

“Please don’t ruin it Sting, it’s unbecoming.” was all she said back, getting into the rhythm of things. The pair worked diligently for a time until the door opened with a bang, causing both to flinch. Sherry was much less vocal about Gray’s loud entrance, Sting however, was not.

“What the hell, idiot? We’re working here!”

“Ah shut up, Sting,” was all Gray said in reply, but he had on a smile that smelled trouble and Sherry knew it. “Anyway, this is my cousin, Lyon, Lyon, that loud one is Sting, and other one is just as loud, don’t be fooled.”

Lyon was a bit taller than Gray, and he did have the white hair that earned his name of Cousin with the Naturally Unnatural Hair. He smiled at the two of them and his eyes were a deep blue that Sherry previously thought were merely fictional.

(She was a woman who appreciated aesthetically gifted people.)

  
“Hi,” he said nodding to her. Ah, so it was time to come up with some sort of greeting. She didn’t even hesitate. Sting joined Gray in grinning, because he too, has seen her...interesting greetings.

“Hey, I’m Sherry and I see you live up to your Unnatural Natural Hair title, but I will have to fight you for the ruler of that domain.”

There was a pause in which Sherry delicately raised an eyebrow. Then Lyon said, “Well since we’re soulmates and all, why don’t we just rule together? Equal rulers, of course.”

Gray roared with laughter and Sting’s jaw dropped. Sherry composed herself before walking over, and this time, it was Lyon who raised an eyebrow at her. He didn’t look scared at all, and she had to commend him for that later, when she wasn’t about to punch him in the stomach. Which she did.

(Sting joined Gray in laughing.)

(And she was thankful for Jura teaching her how to fight because if she wasn’t prepared; it would have hurt.)

Lyon, after hunching over in pain, stood up straight, but his hand was still rubbing his stomach. He didn’t have to ask for her to explain. “‘Hi’, is that the best you can do for first words? I’ve spent the last twenty six years of my life cursing you for this, you know! Not even a ‘ _hi , nice to meet you_ ’! I decided at the age of nine to punch you.”

The white haired male smiled at that and shrugged, “I don’t blame you. But now I see why Gray has been very insistent that I come here with him. He’s been chatting you up for a few months.”

Without sparing a glance at the now somber Gray, Sherry rolled her eyes, “Of course he’s known. He’s been talking about you since we met, I figured it was because you guys were close, then I find out you’re soulmates.”

Lyon shrugged, “Well there’s it’s platonic. You’ve met him, you know what I mean.”

Sherry laughed, “Yes, I do.” As noted before, he was pretty tall, and she had to look up at him in order to look at his face, and she settled at looking at him for a bit. Were they going to click together? Or was she destined to find romance with someone who is not inked onto her skin?

There was a comfortable lull that was broken by Gray who coughed very loudly, “Well, Sting, you and I are to be somewhere else.”

“But I wanna---” Sting's protests were in vain as Gray dragged him out and winked at Sherry, who, surprise, surprise, rolled her eyes. Now alone with her mysterious, single worded soulmate; Sherry felt...a bit awkward.

He must have felt it too because he started to fidget a bit, “Well...we don’t know each other that well. Just what Gray’s told us. Do you...want to go out to eat? Whenever you’re free, I know you guys have weird schedules.”

Sherry smiled, he seemed thoughtful enough. “My lunch starts in,” flaning over to the clock, she smiled brighter, “well it starts now. Let’s eat, shall we?”

He nodded and offered his arm, and she took it with excitement. He has much better manners than Gray, “Let’s. And then we can compare notes on world domination.”

“I like you already.”


End file.
